User talk:BettyBoopKiss
Hey everyone im Ready to get down and dirty. Anyway enough of that. HAHA, I havnt been on in awhile and i want to use my knowledge to help the wiki. I cant wait till the second game comes out and i cant wait till AfterMath. Also i heard about that Salvage thing it is all about how these group of Salvagers find the Ishimura. SWEET. Anyway if you have ever stumbled on my account u know i love Nicole Brennan as a character and i think she was an awesome addition to Dead Space, I mean if she wasnt there Isaac would never have even gone to the Ishimura. But also I love the ships and the technology in the Franchises and stuff. My favorite ship is the USG Kellion, and i also saw new screen pics for the Sprawl they were awesome. I also love the Ishimura and am wondering if Salvage ties in with the second game by them bringing the ship to the Sprawl and thats how it all go's down. I love this song, so anyone who wants to listen to click it CLICK IT. Anyway i love the Dead Space world and everything that scares you out of your mind. BOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ally 14:59, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Dead Space Thanks for contacting me. I agree that the technology is an extremely intriguing, if not the most intriguing, part of the Dead Space Franchise. There is certainly a unique feel to the approach and the detail that makes it feasible, even though it's set over 400 years in the future. If there's anything specific you'd like to discuss, just hit me up again on my talk page. Hope to hear from you soon! --LBCCCP 04:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Shuttles Thank you so much for contacting me, wow i didnt think youd get my message, thanks alot. But yeah since i created the article Shuttles, i wanted to talk about them. Haha i love the Kellion and the Vestri, and i was wondering why in Extraction why the shuttles look like the kellion and in the comics they look like large versions of the space shuttle. Cause i like the large shuttles for the colony shuttles but keep the designs for the Vestri and Kellion. Anyway i actually make my own ships and stories in Giant sketchbooks, i hope one day to create a video game as good as dead space kinda like a space simulator with a storyline like Fallout 3 but diffrent. So the colony shuttles got any knowledge of that help a sista out. BettyBoopKiss. Hi again! Yeah, I noticed that you made those articles. They were unusally well structured for someone who has never done that sort of thing before, so good job! I took the liberty of adding some internal links so they're easier to navigate too. Anyway, yeah I've noticed what you're talking about with the colony shuttles. There is certainly a large contrast between their portrayal in the game and the comics; certainly a different scope in terms of size. I'd say the in-game versions are more likely to be canon; I kind of think the large NASA like ones seem less realistic when it comes to a civilian setting. What do you think? --LBCCCP 02:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Multipurpose Response My apologies for the delay in responding; I have several responsibilities across several Wikias and outside of Wikia altogether. As to why the No Fly Order article was nominated for deletion, there are a number of reasons: *The article is almost entirely plot summary, most of which has little to no relevance to the article's actual subject. *The article cites absolutely no sources whatsoever - only general references to both the comics and Dead Space: Extraction, but without specifics. *The article possess no structuring or format at all, which, admittedly, could be fixed. Regarding your statement: "Because i love Dead Space as much as the next person and i thought this was going to be a cool place to lay out my facts on the game, but this aint the first Annoyance, Complaint, offence, or letter i have had to send to one of you Overseer people, maybe you ll reply." *Firstly, we aren't insomuch "overseers" - ideally, we're just users with a few extra buttons and responsibilities. *Secondly, you allude to previous difficulties with administrators here - I would like to know exactly what those issues have been. :*If you are indeed GrimRavensTomb as you indicated here, I would appreciate knowing why you vandalized another user's page. I hope to hear back from you soon. Auguststorm1945 17:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :I can answer as to why said person was vandalizing Subtank's page: she had deleted one or two of GrimRavensTomb's articles which were unnecessary and, in response, rather then try and explain her/his point of view, this user began deleting Subtank's user and talk page. Similarly, this person has accused me of harassment despite having only deleted on of his/her articles (which was unnecessary) and has apparently forgotten I also responded to his/her accusations with a justification of my actions and a rebuffing of his/her claims of harassment. Quite frankly, I'm becoming quite troubled by this user's harassment of others for his/her own inability to integrate into the group (to which, via persona displacement, he/she declares his/her victims to be the ones acting obtrusively). :I apologize for being so forward and stark about this, but it is clear this user will not see reason unless I lay out the cards plainly on the table; I dislike having to be cross and issue warnings, but I must note that should said user's harassment of others continue, they will be banned. --Haegemonia(talk) 17:50, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if there has been some sort of conflict/misunderstanding. Seems like you're sincere in your apology so we all appreciate that. As to your articles, 'Shuttles' has only been flagged for cleanup, and 'NoFlyOrder' might be better served merged with the 'USG Ishimura' article rather than being deleted outright. --LBCCCP 04:15, October 4, 2010 (UTC) No problem :) Well, the Ishimura article is one of the most structured and organized articles on the DS wikia, so it should be easy to find where relevant information from 'NoFlyOrder' would fit. If you can find that parts of your article are not already stated in 'Ishimura', then I welcome you to add what you see fit. --LBCCCP 23:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) YO~ Hey, it's me baby~ (You'd better gimme that fanarts.) So - because I'm too lazy - what's this site about anyway Chris 00:37, November 2, 2010 (UTC) There, there. I made an account. I hope you're happy. I know nothing of this site or its "happenings" but I will join for the sake of finding out. >> Both fanarts now~ ChrisKat 01:09, November 2, 2010 (UTC) wat a coincidence, i want too be a game designer.(they basically emphasize on the enemies,etc story, everything) i also want to be the art director because i am expert(9.3/10) level at drawing. especiall guts and gore. USM Abraxis yea i find in the internet Marine N.473 1:50, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Ishimura: Nightmare Hey, chapter 5 is out now. Check it out if you feel like it. -X-T- 09:30, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Dead Space Fan Fiction It has come to my attention that you have been writing some fan fiction pieces on your blogs; Dead Space Meltdown looks rather extensive, and blog posts, while available, aren't the best of places for lengthy, well-developed pieces. This is in no way a criticism of your work - one works with what they have - but I though you might be interested in knowing of the existence of Dead Space Fanon Wiki, where you would have more freedom to work (i.e. articles instead of blog posts). Admittedly, it's rather quiet at the moment, but with a strong connection to this wiki and its community, I would not be surprised to see it grow significantly in the near future. Auguststorm1945 20:24, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see any immediate reason your work would be deleted, but if eventually some reason did come up eventually, you would certainly be given ample notice and forewarning before it would be deleted. Auguststorm1945 23:37, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Ishimura: Nightmare The next chapter of Ishimura: Nightmare is out. Come check it out if you feel like it. Last two chapters will also be out by the end of the month. -X-T- 22:05, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hi. My name is Olivia. I'm anonymous now as I was banned for supposed Harassment of Sniperthing. I was reading some talk pages and saw that you actually stood up to those mods and I say bravo. Me and you, we're alike. I created a page and because they didn't like it or because I broke some imaginary rule they deleted it so I feel for you as I know you're NO FLY ORDER oage disappeared and frankly, I thought it was good. So maybe we can be like the rebels of the wiki LOL. To find me, leave a message on Powerseekers talk page or the fan fic Betrayal and I'll see it. Stay cool. Olivia. Hiya Thank you so much forr your comment under my story. And I didn't realise that you wrote the SHUTTLES article. It is worthy of any wiki, as was NO FLY ORDER but the Users here don't like anyone outshining them apparently. I really appreciate your offer to help me and if you need any help, don't hesistate. As for Sniperthing, he won't be bothering me anymore, thank god so he can go to hell for all I care. It's nice to know that I have an ally in you Ally lol. As for your fan fic, it took my breath away. Fast paced, exciting. WOW Stellar if you ask me and should be made into a prequel movie or story. Keep on rebelling. Spread the piece sista from another mista. Olivia. From Me Hiya. I think that is a brilliant idea. A joint story would be epic and would really show our talents. The Nicole I created and Cara are so alike that I wish I read Meltdown before writing Betrayal. I know that some would question the possibility of Nicole surviving but she is so great and lovely that she deserves to live. As for Cara, she's a real sweet and nice person but with a bitch of an attitude living inside her that emerges when she is angry.IE Devin.I'll think of some ideas for a story and will forward them to you soon. PS I would luv to work with you too. Meltdown for me was just so vivid and Dead Space horrifying that I have to read more. The part with Devin being part of the tentacle was just so wonderfully gory. I have added a new bit onto Betrayal(New story idea?) and would love your comments on it coz ur the only one who truly understands my work.(Compliment Lol) Bye for now, Olivia From Little Olive It's your story.Run with it and it WILL turn out epic, that i'm 100000000000% sure of. If you ever need help or want to run idea by me, by all means do so. I have an idea myself for a new story coz my easter holidays start tomorrow. I want to stay away from the main Dead Space Storyline IE Ellie and Isaac so what do you think of Nicole or Mercer or the new assistant to the Overseer Simon? I'm also playing around with Isaac's youth and meeting of Nicole. I would love your advice as your the only I actually trust to guide me right. As for Shockpoint just sit down and type and you will see how easy it is when you're as talented as you are. But I would in some way include Tiedemann and maybe a mention of Isaac just to tie in into Dead Space 2 but it's just a suggestion.Can't wait for your reply(As always) Your friend Olivia Major Problem Hey Ally its Olivia. Haegomaega or whatever is trying to erase my fan fics from my blog saying its breaking rules unless I move them or take them down myself. What should I do? OMG Just noticed he's trying to do the same to Shockpoint.What should we do? I'm creating a forum to ask everyone if all the fan fics should be kept coz they said if I get support they'll change the rules. halseymj Wats up? halseymj 07:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC) your fanfiction has been added to my list, check out, What is the best When the voting starts it will be between 5 fanfictions and when one gets voted I was going to send it in and see if any one would like to make a story out of it. Halseymj 11:50, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Olive Hello To be honest I havent actually decided. I will finsih it, eventually but since this site and the fanon are such dives, I mightnt post them here. And I have been reviewing my messages and if I offended you by suggesting you need help I am sorry it's just I was concerned for some reason. But I am sorry to here school is going bad for you but you dont need school for friends. I hope u take up my suggestion of going for a walk, just once a day, round the block and clear your mind. It may not get you friends but it will enstill confidence into you. ANd if you have a local youth club or classes for teens, join them if you are interested. In Ireland, I made a few, not a lot, good friends who I still know and love today in a club called Foroige(irish word). So maybe America has it's own variants. Not being pushy, just suggesting how to get a better mind set. And about the help for issues about your past, I did not mean to suggest u are crazy or anything, just to vent anger or frustration. It need not be a psycologist but maybe your mom or sister or a close friend or even a diary,becasue I think it still haunts you and will but if you stop it now, u will save ur sanity in the future. Just trying to be a friendly stranger to you. My motives arent malicious but to actually help people so please, take them seriously at least and maybe take inspiration from them. If u want to discuss ur issues with me, feel free. Olive Hi Sorry. I didnt meant to pry into ur life or anythin. I just have this thing for helping people. I actually have no idea what I'll do with the story yet but when/if I find out what to do, I'll let you know PowerSeeker 15:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :O Aaron, it's Olivia. As you will soon find out, every trace of my fan fiction stories has been erased from the Internet. I am the only one in possesion of the stories, which are saved onto my hardrive. I did this because Halseymj or whatever can send the stories in to be published, claiming them as his own and cut me out, which is the sole purpose of his 'poll'. I saw you messaged him saying you are excited but don't be a fool. He doesn't have to cut you anything. He can claim all your stories are his own because the rules of this wiki stipulate any user may use content for his or her own purposes. I have taken certain measures to make sure he doesn't get the chance to but they aren't fool proof. I told him off and said I will never deal with him again becuase he is lazy, incompetent and looking for OUR hard work to pass as his own and earn a quick buck. I may be wrong but I have a gut feeling he is decietfull. Just thought I would let you know.] Your Pal Olivia PowerSeeker 15:28, June 14, 2011 (UTC) PS: I may be banned soon for causing more trouble. I am not a thief. If the ideas that I get I asure you I will not steal them, I don't work for any of the corparations but I know some peolpe who do and will send the ideas to them with full credit to the users. Halseymj 21:36, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi. One of the users told me, if it is posted here, it is PUBLIC information and can be used by anyone for anything. I know he may be legit but I dont trust him for some reason. As for the wiki locking him out, this crowd would do nothing so be careful. I know, I would love to see them published but you have to do it properly and not over the internet to some kid. Ok? And I think I'm out of trouble now, thanks for the support. PowerSeeker 22:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : Trust me, the GNU FDL can't get any more "legit". --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:25, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : Hi. I am glad you found out he was a phoney. I knew something was up but I didn;t know what. I am curious though, how did you catch him? And can I have the names of the people you spoke to in case this goes to the mods? That would just be for witnesses. Anyway, I'm glad you listened to old Olive. Looking forward to your reply PowerSeeker 14:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I can't tell if you are responding to me, but if you are, pay attention to what I will say: I never said somebody wanted to steal/use you fanfictions. I just mentioned to you the fact that if somebody DID want to do that, that would not be "illegal", as you had said. Please read this, I think I am explaining things pretty clearly there. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 16:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) not u uhm. i wasnt talkin to you. sorry and i kinda got that ffrom before. I was talkin to BettyBoopKiss. 18:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) New Plan Hi. I've taken a risk and created a brand new wiki, dedicated to writing. I believe, with help, we can make it the safe haven writers need for their work. If you are interested let me know and spread the word to those you trust coz I need admins to help me. Thanks a mil. BTW , its called Dead Space Fan Writing Wiki. PowerSeeker 14:48, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hiya. You're forgetting one massively important thing. WE will be in control of it. I am the creator and you are hereby offered the position of admin. We can boot anyone who tries anything stupid and protect the writers. We can finally shake off this wiki and write with freedom. And can u convey to ShadowHunter, if he wishes to be an admin to contact me. Cheers. OliviaPowerSeeker 16:04, June 16, 2011 (UTC) EHm.. I'm not sure coz I'm only getting to grips with my new 'powers' but already I can see the amount of new features unlocked to me as creator so it shouldn't be a problem. I'll figure it out eventually but remember to invite the ones you trust to admin but keep spreading the word about the wiki aswell. But not to Halseymj, no offence to him but I wouldn't like him on the wiki while it's so young.PowerSeeker 16:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) thats great. I'm having a hard time finding anyone else I like, respect or dont loath to be an admin aswell. Suggestions?PowerSeeker 16:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) It's not goodbye, it's just c ya later ;) Hiya. Listen, I am finding this whole wiki filled with inconsiderate swine and the level of rudeness and lack of proper rules has me so annoyed that I have to go before I do something bad. So, on that note I'm saying goodbye. I have a friend who is joining soon, his name is Paul but he goes by Xeno or Xenomorph2012 so look him up. He is only 16 but Ive known him all his life. If you ever have a problem, tell him and he will contact me. It can be about this wiki, our wiki or anything at all. You can trust him and he will help you fight off Halsey and any others. So, bye Aaron From Olive PowerSeeker 16:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) A xenomorphic hello Hi Aaron. My name is Paul. I'm Olivia Cartier's friend. She asked me to help you out against that tool Halseymj and the others on this wiki. Anyway, I was reading your fan fic and found it amazing. No wonder he wanted to steal it LOL :P. Talk to you soon Xeno 22:06, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm so glad because of your reply. I know right, if you don't like xenomorphs, then you aint living :P Anyway, me and Olvia are like this I am exactly like her, maybe a bit more bold. If someone attacks me, I pounce and LOL he really is a tool and a troll. I will offer any assitance to the wiki and the fan fic wiki because, between you and me, the other so called 'fanon' wiki is like a sleazy strip club ;) XenoKing 22:21, July 31, 2011 (UTC) hello i couldnt help but read all that suff going on between a bunch of users. anyway i saw that you and some other user, powerseeker i think, have a fan fiction writing wiki? i'd like to contribute over there, but i dont know what its called. can you help me out? Zelittletaco21 02:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi aaron. Olivia said she;s gonna make me an admin YAY!!!!!! She'll be on the wiki today for one last go so if you want to say goodbye that'd be cool. And i was reading how you love to make spacecraft and stuff. I love modelling shuttles and that kind of thing. On Halo Reach Forgeworld I actually created a massive vessel that kinda resembles a mass up of the ishimura and the kellion. LOL. Anyway, Ive told the guy ehmmm Zelittletaco bout the wiki so we should look out for him. And I was reading an Olivia blog and I dont think many people realise shes gone :P Talk soon Xenomorph2012 12:31, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Here is a little something. If I wanted your fan-fic I would just have taken it. You and all the others are just a bunch of paranoid shutens and I am not stalking anyone on any wikia. Like how this keeps getting spread to other users. If there is any way we can fix this then tell me. Also, I will give you my contact info and client info and everything else with it including where we sent it into. Halseymj 15:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) one more thing, GorillaSpice was just asked to come on the wikia for my defense. Halseymj 15:41, August 1, 2011 (UTC) And I can prove that me and gorillaspice are two different users. We will message you at the same time. And also, you need two different e-mails to do something like this. Halseymj 15:59, August 1, 2011 (UTC) very bad. Halseymj 16:00, August 1, 2011 (UTC) brandondoorman117@yahoo.com GorillaSpice1988 16:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) By now I'm guessing you've heard all the bad things I've done. I'm sorry for lying to you about what I am. You're the only person that liked me here but most of the things I said are true. And as for the vandalism, I did it to make a point, that these jerks are too concious about the internet and living in it is just sad. But also, I did it to erk them. I hate them Aaron, you have no idea. Anyway bye PowerSeeker 00:04, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Football! ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 00:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC) This a notification from the Dead Space Fan Writing Wiki that you have been stripped of your Admin status and banned til the year 3011. The reason was the wiki is no longer viable and must be destroyed.Have a nice day PowerSeeker 17:39, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Whats going on between you and powerseeker? And passing that e-mail around was a bad move.Halseymj 14:51, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Calm down And who is the one with info on me? Halseymj 14:12, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Israel & Palestine Okay, this argument has been going on for several months now, and since PowerSeeker seems to have commited account-suicide, I figure this as good a time as any to try to dismantle this whole problem. I would like you, Halseymj, and whoever else is involved to just ignore eachother and go through the normal channels if there arises a matter of actual concern, rather than attacking eachother. This has actually not really been handled at all, because normally by this point someone would have been banned for a cool-off period. But I don't think banning someone would help at all in this situation, so please, let's just try to get along/coexist. Thank you.--LBCCCP 04:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) "Time is money, money is Power, therefore with time come's power and where there is Power, there is someone seeking it." I'm back Aaron. The other wiki has been trashed by some vandal (halsey's page but I bet it's just him trying for sympathy.) Anyway, I decided to check in on you and I've seen some of the things you have done and how the admins are turning on you. I don't agree with all your motives or actions but I am here for you as you have been here for me. Drop me a line when you get this so we can catch up. From Olivia AKA PowerSeeker 22:00, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ships and Screenshots Hi im Flait111 and I am also a big fan of Dead Space - I think its one of the best games around - I was surprised when it came out I thought it wouldnt be something so awsome - just another game but it turned out to be so much more. I just lovethe story - its my favorite part of Dead Space - it just so masive and the mistery is so amazing. After watching Downfall and playing through the game i just couldnt wait for Dead Space 2. I also love all the ships in the Dead Space universe The Ishimura is the best and most awe inspiering but the Shuttles - the Kellion - the Valor - - Ilove the design they chose (Gothic). I maneley contribute screenshots to the wiki - I try to find good screens sometimes its hard - the croshairs are in the way or isic is - so most of the time I haveto use photoshop and stitching (hard but the payoff is amazing) Im hoping someone uses that screen with the sprawl shuttles in the ships section - Im not that good at edditing - but that page I cant edit at all for some reason - so please feel fre to use any of my pics. If you want to talk Dead Space Im checking my page every couple of days so you can contact me there or we could talk on youre page. Flait111 19:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Queen of the Trolls :P Oh my god, they are such trolls who can't take a bit of charisma at all! Anyway, life has been very good to little Olive lately and I got bored so I thought I'd check in on my wiki and found someone not only hacked my profile but changed the passwords and my email address so I have no access at all to it >:( And those sad sacks Noemon and Supertologist sent some kid after me with a 'threatening' message. Ha, as if. As always, you friend PowerSeeker 20:10, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Fan Fic I know, I miss our lively banter. On another note, I tried again to access the other wiki and I'm blocked out, completely so my guess someone hacked my profile and changed everything :( Oh well As for the story of Nicole and Cara, I actually finished it but for security, won't be uploading it. You understand why. But it involves Nicole busting Cara out of the hospital and they discover something horrendous, something that threatens the lives of them, Isaac and the galaxy. I'll let you guess as to what it is ;) As for little Olive, life is going great, better than it ever has been and I hope yours has to :) Waiting patiently (not) for your reply, Warmest Regards Olivia PowerSeeker 19:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :D I have pondered the suggestion and will try my best. There are a number of factors preventing this however; 1) The story is stored on another hard drive on a different computer which has been broken unfortunatley. Blame public transportation and trying to hold a cup of coffee, a handbag and a laptop at the same time. 2) The story, if it can be salvaged, needs proof reading and tidying up, delaying transfer. I'm a perfectionist. 3) I'm already writing several episodes of a popular television show, freelance which means my time is severly tied up. If you want, I can describe the story in a quick few sentences to hold you til I find a way to recover the story. Many apololgies and as always, warmest regards Olivia PowerSeeker 15:30, January 22, 2012 (UTC) "Edit Tag" I am not competing with you, the edits weren't even sentences. If you want to insert the trivia, you should probably do so in complete sentences (subject, verb, complete thought et al). I wasn't "competing" with you, I was cleaning up the page. --The Milkman | I always . 01:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) That's fine but those still are not complete sentences. There are also some grammar and punctuation issues as well. I also feel that it may not all be worth mentioning as trivia. --The Milkman | I always . 02:12, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I think we should leave it as Trivia for consistency. Also, it goes without saying you should always use sentences. It's how people convey thoughts. --The Milkman | I always . 03:16, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty -cracking knuckles- #Last time I checked, your blog stated that they both looked the same, which is what the entry you were deleting said. #In an edit conflict, it is best to not refer to your edits as "factual"; I can't explain why you shouldn't say it, but just don't. Just an editing tip #I am not "spamming" anything --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 00:49, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Never fear, it was not a threat. As for the "newcomer editor", no, I have been here since 2009; I just left for a while and returned in mid-2011. As you suggested, I will check out your new blog.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 01:16, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Apology accepted, and I too hope we can work something out. The Gist Ok, so Nicole is called out to a lab in the Government sector to treat a 'headache' but it turns out to be dementia, a form she knows all too well, but she brushes it off as paranoia. But when the technician begins babbling about the Marker and the all too familiar phrase 'Make Us Whole', she realises there is another Marker. So, she takes a detour on her way to work and discovers plans and mineral baths but no whole Marker, until a window shield retracts and shows her the mighty Site 12 Marker, nearly complete. Knowing what will happen if it is unleashed, she bides her time to gather info and to prepare herself. But Cara finds out and after an intense arguement, they head off to destroy the Marker but it's already too late! The Necromorphs have invaded the mines and just when they think they are contained, 'someone' releases them into the public sector. They board a tram to try warn the Sprawl but by the time they get there, no one is left. After chasing a 'man' Nicole recognises and Cara telling her he's a hallucination, they get to the Government sector and fight their way to the Marker Chamber but strangely, it appears as if someone has paved a path. They get to a room, overlooking the Marker and see the 'man' fighting the Marker. Then they intercept a message from Ellie and realise Isaac is alive! Nicole rushes to get to him but Cara tells her the place is gonna fucking blow. They get to a shuttle but the evil Ms Carter is there, clearly insane from the Maker and after a struggle, Cara launches the shuttle with Nicole screaming for her to stop. When Nicole gains control of the shuttle, the station blows. But is Cara dead? The epilogue is on Mars, from the end of Betrayal, leading into a possible sequel. As I said, I will try get you the entire story ASAP but it isnt looking good :( Warmest regards Olivia PowerSeeker 19:26, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Totally!!!!!! Brilliant idea! I would love a collaboration! But my Gmail is compltely swamped from work and inquieries so would it be okay if I used my boyfriend's email to send you some of our stories? As for the ending, there is a large time diff at the end and a lone shuttle is picked up on Earth Gov sensors; One life sign and it;s Executive class. Maybe Ms Carter after killing Cara or a badly injured Cara having escaped death? Who knows? Maybe we could redo the story and create a sequel from that or make a completely new series? As always, warmest regards Olivia PowerSeeker 19:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry For The Late Reply, Was Kind Of Grounded. My explanation is in the title. Btw, thanks for enjoying Iya and if you would like to make your character, all rights for him/her belong to you, including ownership, usage, and overall custody. Ironically, you cannot use anyone else's character without their permission, considering having two people "believing" they can use your character for, oh, I don't know, like sexual themes or relationships that were not approved by you would not be very fair. As for some questions, I'll write some basic ones down below. If you have any other questions you would like to ask, go right ahead and ask them. I will try my best to answer them. '''1.) Is your character Male or Female?:' 2.) What is your characters main RIG?: 3''.')' '''What is your characters main' weapon?: 4.) '''What is your characters biograhpical information? (homeplanet, race, interesting facts, backstory, family, etc.):' '''5.) What is your characters physical appearance?: (eye color, hair color, skin tone, height, weight, etc.)' 6.) What is your characters overall personality/sanity? (Sanity: insane, sound minded etc. Personality:' Grim, Cheerful, Saddened, Lustful, Flirty, etc.)' 7.) What would you like to enroll your character in?(professional weaponry, survival class, dismemberment class, self defense, etc.): 8.) Would you like your character to be a teacher?: 9.) For which class?: 10.) Do you wish for your character to be in a relationship with anybody?: (friends, close friends, lovers, boyfriend and girlfriend, etc.) '''11'. ) On a scale from 1 to 10, what's the chance of your character surviving a Necromorph outbreak? (Not trained of course):' '''12.)' 'On a scale of 1 to 10, how well do you think your character will do in DSMBR?:' Anyways, hope to hear from you soon; Maxxthewolf 02:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Maxxy Awesome! Now that's an awesome character. She's really interesting, I think having her in DSMBR would 'spice' things up. Just so I can post my own character, hope you enjoy him. First Name: Skyler Middle Name: Malix Last Name: Creetre Age: 20 Gender: Male Medical Information: Has some large scars across his back from being attacked by The Highbreed. Has a fear of Spitfires considering he was severely burned by one on his left shoulder. Appearance: Hair: Dark Brown Hairstyle: Short while being swayed to the left. Eye Color: Left eye is a yellowish green while the right eye is a deep blue. Height: 6'1 (6 feet and 1 inch.) Skin Color: Light Tan (Caucasion) Weight: 130 pounds RIG: Firefly RIG (Was created by him for fighting Necromorphs, with auto-sealing technology, oxygen storage, holographic display, gravity boots, kinesis module, stasis module, manuevering thrusters, radiation and geiger counter, as well as 70% protection against necromorphs with boosts to all weapons, giving them a 30% damage increase as well as 20% more health from med packs and finally, a 0.5 second decrease for reloading on all weapons. Also has a special skin for the Plasma Cutter and Pulse Rifle, giving them a red background with large, yellow firefly wings over most of the exterior. Was called the Firefly RIG because of it's bright colors, damage increase, as well as the Spinal Health Bar glowing brighter than other RIGs.) Weapon(s) of choice: His own manufactured Firefly Plasma Cutter (nicknamed The Lighter) and his special Plasma Rifle given to him by his long dead comrade, Arnold Zee. Main Practice: Highly experienced Engineer and Mechanic as well as an avid inventor. Also is the Squad leader for Team Creature, a graduate from DSMBR, as well as a Survival Class teacher for DSMBR. Survivabilty Considering his long military background, skill in engineering, inventing, and mechanics, experience in Necromorph outbreaks, as well as being a team leader and great planner, Skyler has a reasonable chance to survive, having a rough 90% chance overall. However, one of his many drawbacks is shortness of breath (caused by The Highbreeds attack) as well as his somewhat stubborn personality could cause some problems in his survival. Skyler is not currently in a relationship with anyone, however, Andraya Bane has been known to flirt with him on several occasions. Maxxthewolf 02:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Maxxy Maxxy has replied, ENJOY! XD, your welcome! It's mainly something for the wiki, it's really a group for people who want to talk about Dead Space, create their own characters, RP with each other, and just hangout overall. Something that just adds fun to this wiki. Overall, DSMBR is just for fellow players to chat with one another, give info to one another (strategies, easy ways to kill enemies), create their own characters, or even Role Play with their characters (or themselves) in theoretical situations (say the sprawl). Maxxthewolf 18:46, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Maxxy Alrighty then! Okay sure. We can easily start it in the chatroom. Maxxthewolf 19:23, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Maxxy Trying again Alright, how about via email? My email: skylormis@gmail.com Maxxthewolf 01:28, July 7, 2012 (UTC)Maxxy Maxxy has replied, sweet right? Mk, sent you the message, enjoy! >: hey... long story short, sorry RE: Shuttles Page Hi there BettyBoopKiss. Let me start by saying that I'm glad you are eager to help around here. With the torrent of new information that has started coming in, every helping hand is very much appreciated. Now, regarding your concerns, before anything else, I believe we should make clear the fact that, in a wiki, no page belongs to one person (except your personal pages of course, and yet again the meaning of ownership is relative). I understand that you may feel like the Shuttles page is yours in a way, but it really isn't; that's one of the things you must accept when you decide to become a part of a wiki community. What you have done, by creating the page, is that you have laid its skeleton. After that everyone is allowed and welcomed to make improvements to that, by adding content or rephrasing parts in a better way. This process doesn't change the essence of the page, it just improves on what you started. Also, keep in mind that we do not discriminate against new users; if an edit is good it's good, no matter who wrote it. To address your concern, specifically for the opening paragraph, of the Shuttles page, I will quote both your (I assume) version and LilyFord's. Your version is as follows: While LilyFord's rephrasing is this: Both paragraphs say pretty much the same things. However, I believe, LilyFord's version is better because the way it is worded gives more information to the reader, starting from the very first sentence. It begins by explaining exactly what a shuttle is; it lets the reader know that Shuttles are a type of spacecraft meant for "low orbit or short distance space travel". Moving on to the second sentence, again, both versions say pretty much the same, but again, Lilyford's version manages to transfer more information. Firstly it implies that shuttles are not full sized spacecrafts, and secondly, it explains what a "Shockpoint drive" is, by having it as a link to the "faster than light" part. For the reasons mentioned above I find LilyFord's edit to the paragraph to be an improvement to the article. As for the Greely page, I don't really understand how it is relevant to the above. All I did was to add the cleanup banner and in the talk page I explained what's the problem with the page in its current form; it is mostly filled with plot description which is not really relevant, instead of focusing on the subject itself. And again, no one owns no page in a wiki project, keep that in mind. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:10, February 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Response If you think there is a misunderstanding between you and LilyFord I suggest you talk to them directly. For the record, I do not think that LilyFord, or anyone else for the matter, has anything against you; you are just overly zealous about the shuttle page (which you shouldn't really, for the reason explained in my reply above), which causes you to overreact. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 04:07, February 7, 2013 (UTC)